


Cardigan

by athyra



Series: Bang Dream ABO AU [1]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - A/B/O, Animal Traits, F/F, Kemono mimi, Modern Society, Omegaverse, Read the series summary for details, canon-divergent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athyra/pseuds/athyra
Summary: [Bandori ABO AU] Tsugumi doesn't understand why everyone is acting oddly around her. She's wearing Hina's cardigan, that's all.
Relationships: Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Sayo, Udagawa Ako/Shirokane Rinko (mentions)
Series: Bang Dream ABO AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636909
Comments: 9
Kudos: 190





	Cardigan

**Author's Note:**

> Please refer to the summary of the series for more details about this series - in short, I've always wanted to try my hand at writing ABO AU so I'm still testing the waters and also I want to combine animal-ears/tails/traits with that because why not. I understand that such setting is not everyone's cup of tea so do not proceed unless you're fine with the idea of ABO and animal traits.
> 
> Anyway, I need some cute WAFFs in my life so here it is, Tsugumi being cute.

“I’m so happy for you, Tsugumi-chan!”

“Oh, um, thank you-?”

She could only smile politely at the customer before resuming to prepare the next drink. That has to be the third time a patron has said that to her. They all look so content and assured about something that she doesn’t have the heart to contradict them or even ask what the occasion is. It is a good thing that she is kept busy behind the counter, being a barista at this trendy cafe, or else she might have been bombarded with questions if she were waitressing like how she did back at her family cafe.

Even then, some of the regulars continue to send her smiles from where they are sitting. Her keen ears could even pick up whispered conversations about her. Whatever the topic is, some look surprised and some perplexed, but they all appear overall positive so the gossiping must be harmless.

Hazawa Tsugumi pulls down on her beret to muffle out the background noise so she could concentrate on her task better. It is best not to eavesdrop, whether inadvertently or deliberately. Her long tail swings slightly from side to side in a way reminiscent of how her Canine friends wag their tails. However, this habit is more of her own way of trying to regain composure instead of expressing joy, like how the pendulum of a grandfather clock tick-tocks.

There’s only so much she could do with her fluffy Squirrel tail after all. 

“Right behind ya, Tsugumi-chan, excuse me!”

“Ah, sorry about that-”

“Bahaha don’t mind me, it’s my big belly taking up all the space!”

The cafe owner, a slightly-overweight Beaver with a cheerful disposition, squeezes past her to reach for the snacks on display to warm them up for a customer. Tsugumi chuckles at the man’s sheepish grin and reassures him that there’s plenty of room back here. Unlike her family cafe, where she used to accidentally bump her furry tail against the tables, this shop is spacious enough to accommodate all sorts of patrons. That said, she does miss working at home and would help out whenever she returns during school breaks.

“Oho? Trying your hand at latte art again? You’re getting pretty good at it!”

“Really? Thank you so much!” The unexpected compliment from the owner has Tsugumi smile and stand a bit straighter. She’s been practicing hard ever since a certain regular at the cafe expresses interest in trying out the latte after only ordering black coffee every time. Tsugumi herself cannot stand the bitterness of coffee but is fond of the sweetness that comes with beverages like latte, mocha and so on. Therefore, she would love it if Hikawa Sayo would grow to enjoy such drinks too.

She couldn’t help but smile at the latte art of a puppy she’s working on, wondering what the Canine customer’s reaction would be. As aloof and intimidating as Sayo looks, Tsugumi is actually reminded of puppies whenever she meets the taller woman because of how the latter’s tail would wag amiably. The barista is certain that Sayo would at least appreciate having a cute drawing on the drink.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she notices the owner staring at her with an odd expression again. He’s been giving her that stern yet resigned look since this morning. The first thing he said to her when she arrived for her shift was ‘ _You’re a young adult now so I won’t say anything. I trust your judgement and that you’ll stay safe_ ’. Being a long-time friend of her father’s, she supposes it is natural that he gets protective over her at times but that speech came out of nowhere.

That, combined with the regulars’ unwarranted congratulations and other various looks, make her squirm whenever her mind strays. 

Does she look that different in this cardigan?

After pondering about it while brewing coffee, it is the only difference Tsugumi could discern from her other work shifts. This light blue-grey cardigan is not too thick and not too thin, perfect for such whimsical weather. She should not garner this much attention just for wearing it, even if it does stand out from the rest of her wardrobe. Is it too fashionable for a plain girl like her? Maybe it’s even from some high-end designer store she doesn’t know about and thus contrasts too much with everything else she’s currently wearing?

Or, can people actually tell that this cardigan belongs to Hikawa Hina, the guitarist of the popular idol band Pastel*Palettes? 

Tsugumi shakes her head in an attempt to clear such a ridiculous notion. She must look odd in the cardigan, that’s all. As she moves to prepare the next drink, she recalls the event from a few days ago that led to her wearing the garment - 

_“Tsu~gu~cha~n!”_

_As soon as she heard the familiar voice, she shifted her stance to steady herself. One moment later, she was enveloped in a warm hug, complete with a long and fluffy spotted tail wrapping around her own curled one. It was miraculous how she was able to keep her balance with the newcomer’s weight completely draped over her._

_“Good evening, Hina-san!”_

_The mint-haired idol beamed and nuzzled her before pulling away. “Are you off your shift?”_

_“Eh? Yes, I just finished my shift-” she glances at the cafe, “were you going to-”_

_“Don’t worry about it, Tsugu-chan! I just came here to see you, so can I walk with you to your stop?” Hikawa Hina swished her long tail and gave her puppy-eyes._

_Tsugumi couldn’t help but giggle at that, wondering just why the Feline woman behaved like a Canine. Well, Hina was technically a Snow Leopard-Tundra Wolf cross, and it was endearing though, so she agreed and was hugged again._

_She hasn’t known Hina for long yet she felt quite comfortable around the idol already. Was it because they were both Omegas? Either way, they chatted easily about anything and everything and Tsugumi could feel a bit of her loneliness shed away. She missed the halcyon high school days and her childhood friends, but college was intense and they were all split up. It was difficult to make new friends so she was actually grateful for Hina’s forward personality. She wouldn’t have been able to strike up conversations with the idol otherwise._

_She should really thank Ran for taking Hina to the cafe that fateful day, although it was more like the Jaguar had lost a bet and thus was forced to take the zealous Snow Leopard there._

_“Hmm? Are you cold, Tsugu-chan?”_

_It was then she noticed that she was shivering a bit. The evening breeze was seeping through her thin dress and she’s been subconsciously wrapping her tail around her waist._

_“I know~ Here, take it!”_

_The cardigan was draped around her shoulder and Tsugumi immediately felt warm. It wasn’t from the material itself but rather the comforting scent that came with it. Before she even realized, she inhaled deeply and smiled._

_“Hehe, like it?”_

_Tsugumi snapped out of her daze, her cheeks heating up in embarrassment. “I-It’s just, it’s warm and, um, it feels nice-”_

_For some reason, Hina’s eyes glimmered as if she’s discovered something ‘bopping’. “No worries, I totally get what you mean~! Hehe, just keep it, Tsugu-chan!”_

_“B-But, you’ll be cold now…”_

_“Did ya forget I’m a Snow Leopard-Tundra Wolf cross? I’m resilient to the cold-” Hina sneezed then and there but she hastily wrapped her thick tail around her shoulders like a scarf. “See? I’m totally fine~”_

The topic hasn’t come up again since that day. In fact, Tsugumi hasn’t seen Hina since then even though she’s been meaning to return the cardigan to her. She’s even contacted Ran to see if they could meet up at work but Ran doesn’t have any upcoming meetings scheduled at the agency.

Tsugumi is sheepish about how relieved she is though at this turn of events. She really, _really_ likes this cardigan. It was almost similar to how Moca used to let her borrow her hoodies, that the scent of a fellow O soothes her, but different in a way that the cardigan gives her a sense of security. It sounds embarrassing in her own head but wearing this cardigan is like being hugged protectively by someone, as if she’s safe from all the bad things in the world...

Sighing, the industrious Squirrel-Bear swishes her tail like a pendulum and attempts to concentrate at her task once more. She’ll probably never figure out why this cardigan is so special. While she does enjoy Hina’s hugs, she prefers the cardigan more which makes absolutely no sense to her. How can the effects of someone’s hug differ from their cardigan so much?

“Isn’t that your friend, Tsugumi-chan?”

The cafe owner’s voice prompts her to look at the direction of the entrance. Shirokane Rinko meets her gaze and bows shyly in greeting before heading off to an empty booth at the corner, which is always reserved for her at this time of the week.

“Go on, take your break now, you look like you needed it too,” the owner teases.

“Thank you sir!”

Tsugumi happily prepares Rinko’s favorite drink, a cup of warm milk with a sprinkle of cinnamon. It’s always great to see a friendly face and she’s always been fond of the gentle Tigress, who always sits quietly at her corner with a sketchbook in hand while waiting for her younger mate to finish her class.

Tsugumi finds her steps bouncing with joy as she approaches the booth. Yup, she couldn’t wait to see Ako either! 

“Rinko-san, good afternoon!”

“Tsugumi-san, good after-” Smiling, Rinko looks up from her sketchbook and jumps a little as she gives the barista a lookover. In spite of her dark pelage, Tsugumi could still tell that the Tigress’ ears are red. 

“C-Congratulations, Tsugumi-san…”

“Huh?”

“You… make a very fine match… I’m happy for you two…”

Tsugumi tries to decipher Rinko’s words but is very confused. The Tigress is smiling though so it must mean a good thing? But really, just what’s going on?

“Rinrin~! The class ended early and- Tsugu-chin, are you on your break too? Awesome!” 

Ako’s tail is wagging fervently as she strolls through the door and practically charges towards them with her arms open. Being childhood friends, Tsugumi is used to the Eurasian Wolf’s friendly hugs though now that the younger woman is much bigger and stronger, the brunette has to prepare herself to be lifted off the ground and spun around sometimes. She quite enjoys such zealous greetings though, since Tomoe used to do that to her all the time too.

However, Ako skids to a stop right before her and simply gawks.

“... wow, I had no idea.”

Tsugumi blinks.

“Ahaha, I guess I can’t hug you anymore? I’ll probably have to ask for approval first?” The Alpha scratches the back of her head sheepishly. “Anyway, congrats! I’m happy for you two!”

“Wait, just what’s going on-?”

Ako and Rinko exchange puzzled looks. Tsugumi is prevented from asking further questions when her phone vibrates. Just as she takes it out of her pocket to see who it is, Ako glances over her shoulder to look at the screen.

“Oh, it’s Sayo-san! Hehe, we better leave them alone then!”

Tsugumi is trying to read the text and speak to her friends at the same time but ends up accomplishing neither. She could only dumbly watch Rinko asking the owner for a to-go cup for the milk and automatically wave at the couple as they head out the door. 

Shaking her head, she shifts her attention back to her phone.

_[Hazawa-san are you at the cafe today i need to speak with you in person]_

That’s odd. Usually Sayo’s texts are rigid and formal with perfect grammar and punctuation. It’s not too long ago that they’ve started corresponding via texts, thanks to Hina giving each of them their respective numbers, and Sayo has never sent something so brusque. 

_[Yes I am at the cafe]_

Sayo’s reply is instant.

_[I’m coming over this is urgent]_

Tsugumi tilts her head, uncertain how to reply to that, but she is saved from the decision when a familiar woman enters the cafe.

“Sayo-san! Over here,” she finds herself smiling. As peculiar as her day has been so far, she is certain that speaking with Sayo would bring a sense of normality and comfort as it usually does. Perhaps the Wolf can help her figure out why everyone has been acting so strangely.

Sayo is slightly huffing, as if she was running from wherever she was all the way to the cafe. Her ears are rigid and her tail is raised in alertness. “Hazawa-san, good afternoon, I apologize for the sudden-”

Like Rinko and Ako, Sayo also freezes upon seeing Tsugumi.

“...where did you get that cardigan, Hazawa-san?” 

The low growl sends a few instinctive shivers down the barista’s spine as she’s never heard Sayo speak like that before. As if sensing her discomfort, the taller woman relaxes slightly and takes a deep breath, her tone softening.

“My apologies, Hazawa-san, I do not mean to startle you. Please allow me to start from the beginning. You see, I have been receiving odd messages from my bandmates this morning, congratulating me. And just before I arrived here, I ran into Shirokane-san and Udagawa-san who also said the same thing and wished me happiness… with you.” At this, Sayo’s ears flatten against her head in embarrassment and she also averts her gaze.

“O-Oh… actually, I’ve been experiencing the same thing too,” Tsugumi stammers, bewildered by such a wide range of emotions displayed by the usually composed woman. “They all just take one look at me and this cardigan and… I don’t understand, just what’s so unusual about it? I got it from Hina-san.”

Sayo’s throat is rumbling with a barely controlled growl again. “She is dead meat.”

“P-Pardon?”

Sayo exhales deeply. “That cardigan you’re wearing… that is mine, Hazawa-san.”

At this, Tsugumi squirms and resists the urge to flee out of sight. All she could do is tug down on her beret while her cheeks darken uncontrollably. She could barely hear Sayo muttering an explanation of how the cardigan has been missing for a few days and how Hina used to steal her clothes.

So, this is why Hina’s hugs feel so different, because this cardigan belongs to Sayo. 

This explains why she feels so safe and protected. This explains why she finds the scent pleasant and comforting. 

An Alpha’s scent, and not just any Alpha, but Hikawa Sayo’s scent.

“...it’s been so many years though, so I didn’t even suspect her of stealing my cardigan until… today…” Sayo glances at her briefly before looking away, a blush also apparent on her cheeks now. “I am so very sorry for my twin causing all the misunderstandings, Hazawa-san. I can take the cardigan back from you now- oh, of course, i-if it is too cold today, I am more than happy to purchase a new jacket or any item of clothing of your choice-”

Does she even notice that she’s starting to ramble? Tsugumi hides a giggle behind her hand and simply gazes at Sayo’s now wagging tail, relishing in the bursts of fondness she has for the taller woman.

It has been a very bewildering turn of events but she is glad that this has happened, or else she would have never realized on her own. 

Realizing why she looks forward to seeing Sayo at the cafe. Realizing why she finds this cardigan so comfy.

She doesn’t want to return it at all.

“Sayo-san.”

“Y-Yes?” The Wolf straightens but her tail continues to wag.

“D-Do you mind if I keep your cardigan?”

Sayo’s eyes widen and she actually takes a step back. “Are you sure? But, I see people have already been misunderstanding that y-you and I are...um…”

Tsugumi’s tail droops at her reaction. Of course, a regal Alpha like Sayo would not want to be mistaken as mates with the likes of an ordinary Omega like her. From her limited knowledge, which is from Rinko, Ako and Hina, Sayo is single and isn’t currently courting anyone. 

“B-But if you insist, then I too have a request of my own.”

Sayo’s cool hand gently holds Tsugumi’s, her thumb brushing over the bracelet. Tsugumi almost shies away from the abrupt contact but stops herself in time. “M-May I have that bracelet in return?”

Tsugumi’s heart quickens at the implication and dares to peer up. Sayo is blushing but her chartreuse eyes are serious and staring into her own.

“It may be presumptuous of me but, if you wish to keep wearing my cardigan in spite of the misunderstandings then I… I assume that you are not against the concept of us being… um, what I want to say is that, I would like to, formally, begin to court you.”

Somewhere in the background, Tsugumi could hear glasses shattering and plates dropping, as well as an excited yowl of ‘bopping!’, but those sounds all seem so very far away. It’s as if the world has stopped moving, and she and Sayo are the only ones left in this world.

It is every bit as romantic as those shoujo mangas Himari lends to her. The sparkly beginning of a beautiful journey between a destined pair.

“Y-Yes, Sayo-san!” She manages to squeak out and hastily tugs off her bracelet. In spite of her nervous fumbling, she manages to clasp it on Sayo’s wrist without any problem.

The Wolf, expression dazed, raises her hand and turns her hand slowly as if to marvel at the accessory from all sorts of angles. Then, she gives Tsugumi a soft smile. It is a simple gesture, yet the barista could feel the myriad of emotions just as clearly as the various blends of coffee. 

She shall start practicing drawing various hearts in the latte from now on, for her would-be mate.

**Author's Note:**

> Related artworks/concept arts can be found on my twitter @athyrabunlord under the tag #bandoriAU_ABO


End file.
